The present invention is directed to coated substrates, and methods thereof, and for example, a method of generating gloss on an image obtained from xerographic processes, ink jet printing processes, and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method of generating gloss on an image wherein hydrophobic, abrasion resistant, polymeric transparent coatings are transferred on to the image by heat and pressure from a coated release substrate.